


Surprise!

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Cream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dont question me, peanut butter foods, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's PBG's birthday and you want to throw a party! Someone else has other plans, however....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans In The Making

"COME ON PBG!" You screamed, rising to your feet on the bleachers. This was all Asagao needed, a single goal, to beat Hatoful and everything was lining up perfectly. The ball rolled towards PBG and everything slowed. You drew in a deep breath, PBG moved to kick, a clear path to the goal showing itself as the ball shot off.

"YES!" You raced down the bleachers and onto the field. The team was gathered around PBG, Jeff trying to give him a victorious piggyback ride. You giggled, watching from the side. PBG hopped off of Jeff's back, scanning the stands before frowning and turning around. Noticing you, he smiled.

"There you are! I was looking for you." He broke into an easy smile, your heart fluttering. He always managed to make you blush with something as simple as a smile, and while you weren't sure how he did it you still felt lucky.

"I'm here." You smirked slightly. "Awesome goal by the way!" He perked up even more, his eyes shining brightly.

"I know! Everything just lined up so perfectly and I kicked and whoop, there was the goal!" He was bouncing on his heels happily and you laughed. He reminded you of a puppy, with how cute and excited he was.

"I know you dork. Come on, let's go get some ice cream." You turned to start walking but stopped, something about his mischievous expression worried you slightly. Ah, there it was. You were no longer on the ground. You threw your arms around his neck, startled.

"PBG! Put me down!" You wiggled in his arms, his grip tightening around you as he smiled and began to walk.

"Nope." He said simply. You rolled your eyes, trying not to smile. A thought ran it's way through your mind and you giggled quietly.

“What are you doing?” PBG sounded wary.

"Oh, nothing..." Your voice came in a teasing tone, right against his ear. You felt PBG stiffen as your breath continued to hit his ear. You grinned, biting your lip. It was just a matter of time...

He set you down quickly, pulling you into a firm kiss. Yep, always worked. You smirked against him before he pulled away, letting out a slow breath.

"You need to stop doing that." He shook his head, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"You need to stop picking me up." You pointed towards him.

"Never." He grinned as you let out an exasperated but amused sigh

"Nerd. Now come on, I want ice cream!" You whined like a child and he laughed, grabbing your hand as you walked. You felt a surge of warm affection and gave him a quick kiss. He squeezed your hand gently as you pulled away, leaning your head against his shoulder.

* * *

"One mint chocolate chip cone and one peanut butter cone, please." You glanced at PBG, surprise crossing your face.

"You remembered!" He smiled at you.

"Of course I remembered. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't even remember my girlfriend's favorite ice cream flavor?" He stuck his tongue out at you and you giggled, punching him lightly on his arm.

"I was just surprised you dork." He handed you your ice cream before slinging an arm over your shoulders. You walked outside together, sitting underneath a tree. You leaned your head against the crook of his neck and he wrapped an arm around you protectively.

"You're hanging out with Jeff later, right?" You were looking forward to the time alone, as it gave you a chance to work on the plans you had for PBG's upcoming birthday. Besides, you had already talked to Jeff about plans, and his own involvement was partially why he was stealing PBG that night instead of any other. PBG didn't need to know that, though.

"Yep. Why?" PBG looked at you curiously. He had some ice cream on his chin. You laughed, wiping it off with a napkin before speaking.

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure." You hoped that didn't sound suspicious. Planning anything secret was always tricky... He shrugged, returning to his ice cream and you let out a silent sigh of relief. You finished your cone, waiting for PBG to finish his before you moved to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest as he crossed his arms over you.

You stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being wrapped up in each other. PBG's heartbeat was steady, almost lulling you to sleep before he stretched, patting his pockets for his chiming phone.

"Shit. Sorry, I told Jeff I'd meet him at 5 and it's 5:15 already." You blinked sleepily, nodding at him.

"No, yeah, it's fine." You failed to hold back a yawn and he laughed, ruffling your hair. Standing up, he offered you a hand and you took it, being pulled up and into his lips. You smiled against him, kissing him softly. He pulled away to look at you fondly as you spoke.

"Have fun with Jeff, okay? Kick his ass in Marionette Party." You smiled and he chuckled.

"Will do. See you tomorrow?" You nodded and he grinned, pecking you on the lips once before darting off for Bluebell House. You watched him go, thinking about the party. You still needed to make invitations, and you needed to get some input from the clubs.... You began walking towards Primrose. Invitations first, then input and visiting as you delivered.

Sounded like a plan.


	2. Helpful Friends

You had just finished writing on the last invitation when there was a knock on the door. Covering the cards quickly in case it was PBG you stood, striding to the door. Unlocking and opening it you were surprised but relieved to see Ian. 

"Hey Ian! Come on in!" You had only met Ian a couple times but his witty humor and sarcasm had quickly gained him a spot on your friend list. Thanking you he stepped in, waiting in the middle of the room.

"Sit wherever. The edge of my bed, the other rolly desk chair...." You pointed as you spoke, laughing as Ian nodded and rolled the chair over. 

"Jeff told me to come over." Ian said as he sat down. You uncovered the cards, scanning for the one addressed to Ian. Picking it up you handed it to him, and he read it quickly.

"Oh! No wonder Jeff sent me. Okay, so you've got invitations.... do you have decorations yet?" You shook your head.

"No, not yet. That's what I wanted to ask you all about. I was thinking video game themed for sure, but should I do just one specific game or a mixture of a bunch of games?" 

"A bunch. Not only will it be easier to find decorations, PBG isn't too picky in the game department so he'll like anything you get." You nodded, pulling out a notepad to write.

"Okay. Food? I was thinking a peanut butter cookie cake. Peanut butter ice cream for sure." Ian agreed.

"Sounds perfect. Video game tournament of sorts as entertainment?" You looked at him, deadpanning.

"No, Ian, we're just going to sit on the floor and stare at each other. _Of course we're having a tournament you dummy._ " He laughed as you punched him in the arm.

"Okay, okay, just making sure. I think you're all set then. Do you want me to deliver those?" He gestured to the invites in your hand and you shook your head.

"No thanks, I want to make sure everyone knows how much of a secret the party is. Besides, I want to do some visiting. Do you want to walk to Bluebell with me?" You enjoyed Ian's company. He was nice, snarky, and apparently one hell of a party planner. 

"Sure." Ian dragged the chair back to the desk, following you out of the dorm. 

"I'm glad you're doing this, you know? The clubs are too much of a mess to sufficiently plan a party. Not that we don't try, of course, but I have a feeling you're going to make PBG really happy. Probably happier than we could." Ian's analysis made you blush.

"You guys are his friends, you've known him longer than I have. I think you guys would make him pretty happy if you tried to do the same." Ian glanced at you, the side of his mouth quirking up.

"You don't see it yet, do you?" He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, you'll get it eventually." He stopped your question before it started.

"...okay?" You were still confused, but you didn't want to push it. Climbing the steps of Bluebell you said goodbye to Ian, walking further to knock on Jared and Satch's door. It opened quickly, Satch seeming pleasantly surprised before he invited you in. 

This cycle continued, knocking and entering and talking until it was almost 10:00, too close to curfew for your own comfort. Letting out a deep breath you sighed, relieved that there was only one invitation left: Jeff's.

You hoped PBG had left for his own dorm, but knowing how close they were it was much more likely that they would end up having a sleepover. You just hoped your sudden stealing of Jeff to give him the invite and update him on party progress wouldn't be suspicious or overheard by PBG. Maybe you should just come back tomorrow when PBG wasn't there....

"Hey! What are you doing here?" PBG walked up to you, a grin plastered onto his face. You jumped, scrambling to hide the invite behind your back.

"Just visiting." You knew your answer was terrible, but at least it wasn't a lie. You had been visiting. You had just also been delivering in the process.

"Oh. Okay. Come hang out with me and Jeff for a while! Ian's staying with Luke for the night." You nodded absently.

"I need to get back to my room soon but I'll chill for a little." PBG smiled happily, walking towards the bathrooms. 

"Be back soon!" You turned back, opening the door to Jeff's room.

"Jeff! I have to talk quickly, PBG'll be back soon. Here's your invite, hide it somewhere." You quickly handed him the invitation and he nodded, walking to his desk.

"Ian helped me decide. There's going to be all kinds of decorations, and there's going to be peanut butter cookie cake and ice cream. Video game tournament as well." You went over your list in your head, adding 'presents' to the list. You still hadn't quite figured out what to get him, but you knew you'd find it eventually. 

"Got it. Okay. You get the food I'll get decorations?" You nodded. You knew a lot about video games, but not nearly as much as Jeff did. He'd do a good job with decor, you were sure. 

"Thanks, Jeff! Definitely wouldn't be able to do this without your help." The whole planning thing was definitely easier with Jeff and Ian's help. You'd have to thank them both somehow. 

"No problem. I'm happy that PBG is going to have an amazing party. We probably wouldn't be very good at throwing him one, to be honest." Jeff shrugged.

"Why do people keep saying that? First Ian, now you? You know if you put your mind to it you can do it, right? It's not _that_ hard.” 

“Well, you’re probably right about that but I have a feeling you’re doing better than we would have.” Jeff shrugged and you fought the urge to groan.

“Okay, whatever. Just. Party’s in two weeks. Are you sure you can manage everything by then?” Jeff’s part of the process was not only decorations but also finding a place and time for the party. You figured it would probably be somewhere on campus but one never knew when dealing with these boys.

“Yeah, I’ve already got it down. You and PBG are going to love it.” Jeff seemed entirely too happy to not tell you where the party was being held and you wanted to question him but the door opened and you shut your mouth quickly. PBG hadn’t overheard anything and you certainly weren’t going to make him suspicious by heckling Jeff. 

You’d just have to kick his ass in Stomp instead.


	3. Whirlwind Thoughts and Radio

Jeff refused to tell you what he had meant by “You and PBG are going to love it”, and no matter how many times you pestered the rest of the clubs they all said they had no idea what he was planning. You knew they were lying, there was no way Jeff would be able to keep something he seemed so happy about completely secret, but no one would tell you anything and you were ready to pull your hair out in frustration. You hated not knowing what they were planning. 

“ _Jeff._ ” You drew out his name, the f’s sputtering out of your mouth. He groaned, rolling his eyes as you started what had quickly become a daily trend: Trying to get information out of Jeff.

“I’m not going to tell you.” 

“But why not?”

“Because I’m not going to. Now stop pestering me. Don’t you still need to order the food?” Jeff looked at you seriously and you sighed, nodding slightly. Two days before the party and all that you had left to do was food duty. 

“Fine. But I’m only leaving to order. Don’t think I’m done with this yet!” Your threat was pitiful but at the moment you didn’t care. It was pretty pointless to try to get information from him anyway, he refused to tell you. You pulled out your phone as you walked, typing in the number of the best cake store that you knew of in town.

“Uh… well, I don’t actually know where the party is being held. I guess just have it delivered to Jeff Fabre at Asagao Academy.” You finished placing the order, thanking the woman on the line before frowning at the envelope taped to your door. The handwriting showing your name on the front was familiar.

“Jeff…” You shook your head, smiling slightly. Guess you wouldn’t have to bother him about it after all. You opened it quickly, eager to finally find out what Jeff had been hiding from you for almost two weeks. 

_Meet outside the dorms at 7 P.M. Dress fancily if you want to. Up to you._

You frowned.

“Goddammit, Jeff.” You really weren’t sure what you were expecting. Maybe a little more information? Something more than “dress fancy maybe”? You really hadn’t expected Jeff to be this cryptic, but when he had his heart dead set on something you could be sure he’d keep up with it until it was done. And right now, he was dead set on keeping the secret from you. 

Sighing, you turned to your closet, gazing unenthusiastically at your clothes. You’d need help with this, and you knew just the person to call. Grabbing your phone you quickly dialed her number, perking up when she answered.

“Hey, Mai, I need your help…”

* * *

“So he hasn’t told you anything more than this?” She gestured to the paper on your desk and you nodded.

“Yep.” You shrugged, flopping back onto your bed. Mai frowned for a moment, seemingly lost in thought before she spoke again.

“What an ass. Okay, well, it sounds like it might be some sort of event or something, but I know it’s not a party because you already have that planned. Maybe some sort of reservation? I don’t know, whatever it is it’s probably best to wear something fancy but not _too_ fancy, y’know? So let’s have a look, see what you’ve got.” She bounded to your closet, red hair flying as she threw open the door. You watched amusedly as Mai pulled out the few fancier outfits you had, comparing one to the other. 

“Two piece or one piece?” She glanced over to you, cutting you off before you could speak. “One piece. Looks chicer, less clothing to worry about.” She tossed a couple skirts and tops back into the closet, examining the dresses she now had before her. She seemed to barely glance at them before holding up one triumphantly, tossing it to you.

“That’s the one. I just know it. My work here is done. Okay, it’s 6, you’ve got an hour to do… whatever. Good luck.” You only had time to thank Mai before she was gone, your head spinning in her wake. You had barely said anything the entire time she was there, and now you were left by yourself for an hour to do… what? It wouldn’t take you long to get ready, all you had to do was change, maybe a touch of mascara, you weren’t going to go all out for this… Wait, if it was six then PB&J was on! You rushed to your radio, turning it on just in time to catch the end of the intro.

“And welcome to PB&J! Tonight is going to be a shorter show because… well, why don’t you tell ‘em PBG?”

“To be completely honest I don’t know what’s happening, just that Jeff told me to meet him at seven so…” You sat up straight. So PBG didn’t know what was going on either! You weren’t sure whether to be comforted or even further stressed by this information, choosing instead to just focus on the sounds of the show until it ended. 

Sometime between the first song and the closing lines you had gotten dressed, reapplied your mascara, and paced a hole in the floor, but you couldn’t say when exactly any of those events occurred or even what order you did them in. All you could focus on was the upcoming hour, and it seemed to be all PBG could focus on as well; he was much quieter than usual, Jon having to make up for his non-talkative behavior more than once by playing an extra song or changing topics.

You wished you could be there to calm him, or he could be there to calm you, or you could be there to calm each other, but you knew you’d see him soon enough. The clock hit 6:50, you picked up your purse, and Jon closed off the show while you could hear PBG rustling around in the background. Turning off the radio you let out a singular deep breath, ready to face whatever Jeff had in store. 

You hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Check out my tumblr for updates, news, and other stuff! anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Also, there is now a Discord server for Asagao writers! Whether you've actually posted a story or just written one we'd love to have you! PM me for the link.  
> <3


End file.
